


Hot Springs and Truces

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sesshomaru has second thoughts about allowing Rin to spend the day with Kagome and Sango.





	Hot Springs and Truces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KristenSharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/gifts).



Sesshomaru watched as Jaken resisted the urge to follow after Rin. He also felt uneasy about the truce with his brother.

He did agree that Rin should be allowed to spend time with Sango and Kagome. It would be good for her to spend time with the human females. It would not be proper for her to spend the day at the hot springs with the servants.

"Jaken, I will be inspecting the land." Sesshomaru walked off in the same direction the girls had just moments before.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me," Jaken called running as fast as his little legs would carry him. “We are going to watch them?” 

“This Sesshomaru is not interested in seeing the humans,” Sesshomaru told him before kicking off into the distance.

Sesshomaru was willing to trust the girls, but he would make sure he was not far from Rin if she called him.


End file.
